I love you, but leave me alone (Torchwood)
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: A Gwen/Owen Torchwood story, May be hints of Jack/Ianto in it. because I love them! Rating may get changed for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"For crying out loud Owen, leave me alone" said Gwen, louder than expected from her desk, causing Tosh to turn and look at her, and Jack looking at her through his office window. Owen stood still about to say something, before he saw the looks he was getting and sat back at his desk, by the looks of it either shy or scared from everyone, Gwen just shot him some sort of smug grin, Which he had to admit, loved, Even if it was Gwen of all people. Previously he'd been following her around, because he knew she'd get annoyed and snapped, which he found funny, especially with Ianto as he always ran and told Jack like a little boy. Which everyone knew the result of when he entered Jacks office.

After 10 minutes passed he began messaging via the computers to her, so no one else could see or hear, unless someone stood behind either of them.

Owen: oi Gwen, wanna come back to mine after work.

Gwen: Why would I want to do that?

Owen: Because most night you come round to mine, because you simply can't resist me or my body.

He turned to look at her as she wasn't replying. Instead she was glaring at him, looking annoyed before replying 'fine' and got back to her own work, as Owen ran down to the autopsy room. There was a loud squelching noise before laughter came from Tosh who was on CCTV. Gwen and Ianto made their way over before laughing. Owen was stood there dripping with aliens gut. "Hey Owen, looking good, but I would have preferred the alien guts left in it, thanks" Jack said on the overhead from his office, resulting in more laughter but loud swears from Owen "For Fucks sake Jack go shag Ianto again" he called as everyone went quiet and he left, heading for a shower

(So I do realise its short, I've written longer ones on other websites, so I'm not used to yet, As Always Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, otherwise People I love would not have died at all, I shed so many tears :'( ))


	2. Chapter 2

While Owen was showering there was a whistle ringing through the locker rooms. He paused not knowing who it was "Gwen?" he guessed randomly, More silence, Signalling it was her "Couldn't wait till tonight?" he said cheekily.

"Don't flatter yourself" She said clearly quite seriously.

"I'm not the one who comes round every week to get what Rhys doesn't get you" he smirked to himself, sticking his head out of the cubicle. Gwen quickly walked to him, standing infront of him, He knew exactly what he'd done, and he of course, did it on purpose "What its true and we both know it" he smiled at her, almost acting innocent.

She ended up pinning him against the wall, ignoring the fact he was naked "You're such a twat" she mumbled, Every known and again her eyes flickered down to his lips, clearly she wanted them on hers. He bit his lip playfully seeing this.

"So any reason why you've pinned me up against this cold wall? You could have waited till later to throttle me, but you choose when I'm naked" he grinned. She couldn't help herself, she pushed her lips onto his, creating a hot, passionate kiss. Before walking off, leaving Owen there, speechless.

Gwen walked up to her desk again, sitting down pretending nothing had happened, Minutes later Owen walked up, now fully dressed, and walked to his desk, looking at her before a message popped up on his computer.

Gwen: Can't come round tonight.

Owen: Why not? Thought you'd want to after that.

Gwen: I'd rather not, staying in with Rhys tonight.

Owen: Remember what I said, he doesn't give you what you want, don't come crying to my flat when you get bored.

"Owen, Gwen!" a voice called from the direction of Jacks office. They both looked. He waved his arms signalling he wanted to talk to them. They both threw a glance at each other before heading to him


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat there looking at them both "Could you not discuss your affair across computer please, I couldn't care less what you do out of work, but Tosh came in and showed me, and this is highly inappropriate as you should both be working" he said getting kind of angry, as thhere was an important case going on, Gwen who'd never really been in trouble looked down, on the other hand Owen was as confident as ever "so when you say working, does that count as what you and Ianto do..well to each other when you think we can't hear?" Jack stood up at the comment, Gwen quickly moved out the office, having the feeling that she would be dismissed. Jack towered over Owen "you really shouldn't make comments like that Harper, I can kick you out in the blink of an eye, you've suddenly been acting more cocky towards everyone, just cause Gwens paying more notice to you" he sat back down sighing "just don't screw up her life like you did for yours" he said waving his hand to user him out

Owen nodded and left, not feeling defeated, but slightly smaller then before, once he was out the office everyone stopped what they were doing and looking at him, almost with pity, he clapped his hands so only he could hear, rubbing them together before heading back towards the Autopsy room, where Ianto was inspecting the mess he'd made previously, seeing him, he scuttled away quickly, knowing he'd be in a foul mood from his talk with Jack, and boy was he right, the sound of glass smashing against one of the wall, with the odd mutter of 'my life is fine' before he slumped down the cold, tiled wall with another sigh


End file.
